


6 hours

by freakytomlinson



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakytomlinson/pseuds/freakytomlinson
Summary: Perrie and Jade were already happily together for 5 years. They were engaged and were every couple’s goal to be.  Sure, they had their ups and downs like every normal couple but they always managed to get back on track and keep going. But what they didn’t know was that bad news was coming on to their paths.





	6 hours

1 week earlier:  
Running as fast as she could.. hoping and hoping that her girlfriend wasn’t home yet. Hoping that she would not get caught. She had done something horrible.. oh god. What had she done?! Well, she knew what she had done.. she just murdered someone. It happened within a flash. She knew the man deserved to die and she is happy he is dead. But there will be consequences. She arrived at her front door and saw the lights were off, thank god.  
Present:   
Jade was cuddled up to Perrie whilst they were watching ‘isn’t it romantic’. The kind of movies Jade loved and Perrie absolutely despised because there were always stereotypes in the romantic comedies. The boy always gets the girl. The girl is always going down on her knees, begging the guy to please be hers. And don’t even get her started on the gay best friend the lead always has. It annoyed her.. ‘gay best friend’. They always have to put the word ‘gay’ in front of it, because that’s special or shit. Gay or not, a best friend is a best friend.  
‘’Are you even paying attention, Pez?’’ Jade asked while she looked up into the blue eyes that belong to her fiancée. Perrie snapped out of her thoughts on why she hated romantic comedies and sighed softly. ‘’Sorry, love… you know I don’t specifically like those movies.’’ She said while looking down at Jade. Jade nodded and turned off the movie, she would watch it later, alone.   
Jade watched Perrie stand up and go to the kitchen. They were going to go out for lunch, but with Perrie and her constantly being a bit short towards each other, she didn’t look forward to it. Lately, things have been going worse for the couple, but they still were in love. Right? Sure, they were going through a rough patch but it’s nothing that they won’t survive. They always survived every bump in the road. One of them had a secret and is not opening up about it.. it was ruining them, bit by bit.  
‘’Ready to go out for brunch?’’ Perrie said while putting on her denim jacket and looking at Jade. ‘’Jade? Hey snap out of it.’’ She snapped in her fingers and chuckled as Jade stared at her with a confused look.   
‘’I-I’m sorry, I guess I drifted away a bit. What did you say again?’’ Jade asked. Perrie repeated her question, Jade nodded and stood up before putting her jacket on as well. As they made their way over to the car, Jade looked at Perrie and grabbed her hand in hers. ‘’We will get through this right?’’ She asked hopefully.  
‘’’Through what?’’ Perrie frowned and leaned against the car while looking to her lover.   
‘’Never mind.’’ She said and got into the car, a great start of this brunch..  
Perrie was the only one of the 2 that had her drivers license, so she was driving the car. In the car there was absolute silence surrounding the entire atmosphere, until finally Perrie spoke up.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ She looked at her before looking at the road once again.  
‘’You have been distant lately and I wonder if something happened.. Did I do something? Did you do something you’re not telling me? Because.. if you are hiding something. You can better just speak up.’’ She honestly said to Perrie.  
Perrie shook her head and looked back at Jade. ‘’I’m not hiding anything but I have the feeling that you are.’’ She said while they arrived at the brunch place. Jade shook her head in disappointment, how could Perrie think she was hiding something? She wouldn’t do that, only if it was a matter of life and death, then she would rather not speak about it.  
They walked inside the place and the brunch began. They sat down at their reserved table and they both picked up the menu. Jade and Perrie were quiet the whole time until the waiter came to take their orders. Jade wanted an omelet with cheese and ham. Perrie wanted the poke bowl. It were their usual orders.   
After a while Jade got sick of the silence and piped in with, ‘’So you never get sick of the poke bowl?’’ She said and Perrie chuckled. Replying to her.  
‘’Well there was that one time where the salmon was probably spoiled.’’ They laughed together and just like that, they were back to loving one another. It always went that easy. They’d fight, they’d do something fun together and it would bring back old memories of times they had before everything bad happened.   
Perrie had a rough childhood that still bothered her. She was abused mentally, verbally and physically. She was also sexually abused. It followed her around like a dark cloud that never ever faded away. Until she met Jade. She changed everything. Of course she still gets haunted by her past.. Her stalker, for instance left messages day after day after day. Now that she thought about that, he didn’t do that for over a week now. It felt calming.  
Jade breathed in the delicious smell of her omelet while grabbing Perrie’s hand. ‘’I’m sorry for being a bitch sometimes, all is forgiven right?’’ She asked with hopeful eyes as the waiter put down Perrie her poke bowl and wished them a lovely meal.  
‘’All is forgiven.’’ Perrie confirmed. They clinked their glasses together and wished for a long happy life together. 

Little did they know, bad things were coming for them.. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hi! So don’t judge this chapter, you can like it and comment though.  
> It’s my first book so I’m pretty nervous to upload it/  
> WHO DID YOU THINK DID IT?
> 
> All the love! -M


End file.
